Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to document access, and more specifically to simplifying access to documents accessed recently in a remote system.
Related Art
Digital processing systems often enable desired information to be stored and manipulated in the form of electronic documents. An electronic document (hereafter “document”) generally contains text, images/graphics, audio clips, links to other documents, etc., (in general, any content) according to a pre-specified format. Documents are generally stored on a non-volatile storage (such as a hard disk) associated with the digital processing system.
A user using a digital processing system may wish to access different documents. Accessing of documents refers to the process of retrieving the information stored in the non-volatile storage for the performance of desired actions such as viewing the content of the document, adding/editing/deleting portions of the content of the document, etc. The user may be required to specify the details of the document such the name, location, etc. for accessing the desired document.
As is well known, a digital processing system often maintains a list of documents recently accessed by the user. Such a list enables the user to merely select the desired documents to be accessed (again) without specifying the document details such as name, location, etc., thereby simplifying access to the desired documents.
It may be desirable that the user be provided such a list of documents recently accessed on a remote system (i.e., a digital processing system previously being used by the user), for simplified access of the remote documents (accessed previously from the remote system).
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.